


Heartbreak

by UchiHime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/pseuds/UchiHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbreak had a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a gift for Andi (dylanofuckme) on tumblr. Original post [here](http://dylanofuckme.tumblr.com/post/53316330298/heartbreak).

Heartbreak had a voice.

It was Stiles. “I can’t do this anymore,” he said, the words just barely above a whisper. “I can’t keep waiting here praying that you’ll come back. Terrified that this would be the time you finally did it, you finally killed yourself in some misguided labor for atonement. You fucked up one time and now you act like you have to spend the rest of your life making up for it and you don’t care if it kills you. You act like you have nothing to live for. And as long as you have that attitude, I can’t do this. If I’m not worth living for, then you’re not worth hurting for.”

Heartbreak had a face.

It was Derek. He said nothing, just letting Stiles’ words wash over him like a large wave. He couldn’t tell whether he was sinking or just being jerked around by the tide of emotion. But he accepted the words without a fight. Accepted the pain as it was dealt. He was just tired, world-weary, and resigned. Everyone he cared about got hurt anyway, it was best that Stiles just stayed away. 

Heartbreak had a sound.

It was footsteps against wooden floor. Each step a resounding thud of finality. It was the click of the latch on a closing door. The soft noise more dangerous than the loudest of slams. It was a shuddering breath and a skipping heart. Each sound so much louder in the silence. It was a softly mumbled sentence that had caused many to fall apart.

Heartbreak had an image.

It was a face, healed of physical injuries, crumbling under emotional wounds. It was eyes filled with defeat, straining not to cry. It was the motion of falling to your knees, too weak and tired to hold yourself. It was a hand reaching out to grab on to something gone.

Heartbreak had a name.

It was Stiles. It was Derek.


End file.
